Actual Frisk-y Adventures
by TheMadYuriWriter16
Summary: After falling into the Underground, and looping for years, Frisk finally figures out how to escape. Who knew you just had to be yourself? Contains Charisk, and things kiddos might not like.
1. chapter 1

So... it's certainly been a while since I've done anything here besides read... I'm back though, with a slight revamp too. That's enough chit chat though, let's start!

 **Plot** : To put it simply, Frisk fell into the underground, and has been trapped there for around 3 years due to resets, so she (yes, she, I don't care, my story, my rules) decides to finally act like herself. What is herself? Let's find out shall we?

 **Characters** : This will only cover the main characters of the story, I'm not going over every speck of dust in the underground.

 **Frisk**

A rather Interesting child, being 5'4 at the age of 7. She lives a rather peaceful life, being alone most of the time while her parents are off over seas. Her hobbies mainly include video games, added with her abnormal appitite, has left her a bit pear shaped, though far from unhealthy.

Her online friend's less than clean language has left the rather young child with a sailor's mouth, and quite the temper if the right buttons are pushed. Thankfully she knows how to keep her cool around others.

 **Chara**

One of the two children residing in the Dreemurr castle, she enjoys doing things that pump her adrenaline and playing with her brother when he isn't learning to become a king.

 **Asriel**

The future king of monsters, and the other child residing in the Dreemurr castle, he enjoys learning all he can about those he will lead, and playing with Chara after studies.

???

Not much is known, only that they're the only other human that has bonded with the monsters, similar to Chara.

 **Extras** : So similar to the previous, this has kinks. Unlike the previous version, there not treated as such in the story, they're things that help about in the underground, and won't go beyond PG with what they are.

Alright, now that that's wrapped up, let's begin shall we?


	2. Peaceful Life?

"Alright, so what the hell is Gh0st doing?" Frisk asked, furiously tapping on her controller as she saw three of her teammates get blown up by a grenade. "I don't know, guy's just being stupid, as usual" A staticy voice came out of the slightly worn gaming headphones Frisk wore, sounding gruff and irritated. "You'd think he'd realize his stupidity at some point, but his ignorance continues to surprise me"

Frisk groaned as the screen showed their defeat, before being kicked to the title screen as the host left in a rage. "Alright, I think that's enough idiocy for today" Frisk said as she took off her headphones. Grabbing a two liter of Rocky Rapids, she twists off the lid before sticking it in her mouth and squeezing the bottle into a plastic ball. She tossed it into the garbage can before releasing a rather large belch, hearing some sounds of impressment from her headphones. "Dayum, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're jabba the hut from how you handle soda." a female voice spoke, Frisk just shook her head before picking the headphones up. "Alright, that's enough jacking off you sickos, gotta head to bed" She said, the others clearly knowing she's joking as they make a bunch of disgusting noises. Turning the console off, Frisk straightens the living room up before heading into her room, and getting ready for bed.

At around 7AM, Frisk is jolted awake by the sound of the doorbell "What the F-" she mumbled, rubbing her head as it had bumped against the wall. She got out of bed, slipping on some slippers and adjusting her pajamas before heading down. When she got to the door, she opened it to find an unfamiliar woman at the door. "What do you want?" Frisk asked, rubbing her tired eyes. "Well, I came baring... Unfortunate news" The woman said, looking at Frisk with a bit of pity "On the flight back from Japan, their plane had crashed... No one had survived." As the woman said this, a couple other people showed up, wearing badges that were easily recognizable for those who worked in the Ebott Orphanage.

"I'm not going" Frisk said, slightly clenching her fists. Mourning her parents can come later "I've heard how the children are treated there, I won't go" The two guys just looked at Frisk with annoyance, and the woman took a couple steps back "I had hoped you would come along peacefully" She said, the two guys stepping forward to grab Frisk, but she slipped between them and ran before they could. They gave chase as Frisk ran into the forest, the two may have been bigger, but she was faster. Over rocks, under logs, and swerving through trees, Frisk tried anything possible to get away. Just as it seemed she would be taken, she found a rock wall that could be easily climbed and did just that. After getting over the ledge, Frisk ran into the nearby cave and hoped they wouldn't find her. "Where the hell is that brat!?" One of the guys said "It doesn't matter now, this is the mountain those kids died in, no doubt she'd join them soon enough" The other spoke, though Frisk heard his voice get further away as he talked.

After waiting a few more minutes, Frisk finally got back up, and dusted off her pajamas. Though as she was about to walk out, she slipped on a pebble and fell down the massive hole she hadn't noticed before. "So... This is how I die" Frisk mumbled, everything going dark soon after.

Authors Notes

Oh jeez, I actually wrote something, whether or not it's good is up to you guys though. So tell me what you think, and I'll talk to you again next chapter~

TheMadYuriWriter


	3. Resets

After falling down the hole, and somehow not dying, Frisk found herself in a world she never thought possible. Being nearly killed by a flower was only the start, as she learned of how the monsters we're trapped beneath the mountain, she knew she had to free them all. Flirting with every monster, cooking spaghetti with the Royal Guard, playing matchmaker, and even dancing on live television, Frisk did everything she could to befriend them. Though as she defeated the deceased prince of monsters, and saw the sunset with her new family, it reset.

Over three hundred times

While mostly keeping with Pacifist routes, there have been a few times Frisk went genocide.

"Happy six year anniversary Frisk"

Frisk just glared at the ghost floating in front of her, their green and yellow sweater contrasting with her navy blue and purple. They even had a little party hat on, as if to mock her. "Do you ever get tired of pissing me off Chara?" Frisk asks, the ghost giggling in response "Just making sure you're sane" Chara replied "Got any plans this year for trying to escape?"

Frisk sighs before sitting down "Maybe" She started "Every run I do the same thing, and then I vent every anniversary I'm stuck here"

"Well that's obvious, you literally beat sans with his own leg this time" Chara interrupted, Frisk glaring before continuing "I'm thinking of dropping the act, and being myself for once" She said, Chara nods "Sounds good, what do you think will happen?" she asked. Frisk shrugs before getting back up.

"I don't know, but there's only one way we can find out" Frisk said before hitting the reset button, the whole world flashing white, except for two words.

 **[True Run]**

Authors notes

Sorry for this chapter being shorter than usual, just wanted to get this out of the way before getting to the real interesting bits, I promise there will be another chapter today. So see ya

TheMadYuriWriter


	4. Caretaker of the Ruins pt1

Frisk jolted up with a startle before looking around the cave, a hand on her chest where her soul used to be... Wait a minute.

"I have my soul back?" Frisk asked, more to herself than anything. She looked around to see if she could find Chara, but could not. "And where the hell did Chara go?"

Before Frisk could think up any more questions, she heard footsteps echoing through the cave. Though who walked through the door was someone she did not expect. The clearly human woman wore a very similar outfit to the ghost that had accompanied her, that being a green and yellow sweater with brown shorts and black tights. She also had similar red eyes, and part of her hair was brown. That's where the similarities end, as her brown hair transitions to white as her hair reaches the middle of her back. She also seemed older, though was around 5' with a figure that makes her look thicker than she probably is.

"Hey, you alright?" The woman asked, walking to the edge of the flower patch, but not getting too close. "Y-yeah" Frisk said, a tad uncomfortable around this mysterious woman, where's Toriel?

"That's good to hear, I'm Chara, caretaker of the ruins." Chara said, helping Frisk up "Well, I really only come here once a week to see if anyone fell. I'm mainly at the castle with the King of monsters."

"Asgore?" Frisk asked, before realizing what she said. "No, but I'm surprised there's anything about this place on the surface" Chara said "Why don't you follow me. I can explain the underground to you, and we can stay at the old castle for the night." Frisk nodded before they set off, she noticed there was no Flowey.

As they walked through the ruins, Chara had told Frisk the history of the monsters. She spoke of the war, being trapped underground, and even of her arrival over a hundred years ago. "Wait, If you're so old, why don't you look old?" Frisk asked "Well that's kinda obvious, it's because of my bond with the King" Chara started before realizing how that could be taken. "W-well as siblings, human souls contain a minor amount of magic, but when bonding with a monster, it practically gives all benefits and no drawbacks." She continued, the two heading through the spikes.

"That sounds awesome" Frisk said "Of course, it's how the seven wizards got their power. Though when they created the barrier, the connection was severed, and they turned to dust" Chara replied, Frisk having a look of terror from the revelation.

"Well there's no need to worry, it's almost impossible to bond with a monster in the first place." Chara said, snapping Frisk out of her daze "Now come on, we're almost at the castle" she said, and with that the two continued through the ruins.

Authors Notes

Alright, second chapter for today, now to rest. See ya!

TheMadYuriWriter


End file.
